Sparking Confessions
by TheStarryNep
Summary: IF has been developing feelings for her longtime friend Compa for quite sometime, and finally decides to confess her feelings. Will things get good or bad? (I'm bad at summarizing...)


**Uh, hi. This is my first fanfiction, so don't expect it to be good...**

 **This contains the ship of IF and Compa, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Compa! Where the hell are you? Didn't you say that you would be outside here ten minutes ago?!" IF shouted into her favorite pink cell phone.

"I'm sorry Iffy, but I'm always getting lost in this large building… just gimme five more minutes!" Compa told her.

"Okay then Compa. If you're not out here in five more minutes then you'll be taking the bus home," IF said in a more lighthearted, joking tone.

"I'll be outside in five minutes Iffy, I promise!" Compa said as she hung up the phone.

IF shook her head and smiled lightly as she put her phone away in her pocket. _Compa is sure still a mess after all these years… but that's what makes her lovable as a person… and a friend,_ the girl thought.

IF and Compa had known each other since they were extremely small infants. The pair grew up together, went to school together, and were now young adults together, IF wanting to travel all around the world and Compa wanting to become a nurse. In short terms, the pair were really close friends who knew each other for a very long time. And during that time the two had been friends with each other, IF had started to develop feelings for the nurse-in-training.

Anytime Compa was around, IF had to hide her blushing face as much as possible to avoid suspicion by the nurse. But as each day passed, hiding her feelings was becoming harder and harder to do. IF just wanted to tell Compa about her feelings towards her, but at the same time worried if she did that, it would make their friendship awkward. These thoughts went on in IF's mind a lot, and it was driving her insane. _I have to tell Compa how I feel about her… I cannot hide like a fool about my feelings any longer!_ she thought.

"Iffy, here I am!" Compa explained, skipping out of the building of her nursing school.

"B-Bwaaahhhh!" IF shrieked, startled by the sound of Compa's voice. "O-Oh, it's just you, Compa."

"Yep! The one and only, hehe," Compa said, giggling.

"How was all your classes, Compa? You seem pretty tired," IF noted.

"Oh yes, I am soooo beat," Compa sighed in exhaustion. "I could totally use a feast of a dinner once we get to the Basilicom, and also get to see Nep-Nep and Ge-Ge!"

"Yeah, you'll get the whole package once we get there. Now hold onto me, I'm about to start the engine," IF told her. "

Okay!" Compa said happily, wrapping her arms tightly around IF's waist.

IF jumped a bit at the tightness of Compa's grip around her waist. She could feel herself blush a bit, but thankfully Compa hadn't noticed. "Alright Compa, hold on tight!" she warned as they got off the curb on the motorcycle.

In almost no time at all, the pair were on the highway, on the way to Planeptune's Basilicom. While the two were on the road, IF's mind became clouded with thoughts of Compa: her cute smiles, her sweet aroma, her kind and thoughtful nature. The adventurer knew that she had to keep her eyes on the road, but it was becoming more difficult to do so as she could feel Compa's hands slowly rise up to her chest and eventually up to her breast area. IF blushed profusely at Compa's action, her hands felt like they belonged on the adventurer's breast area. Said action gave IF a tingling sensation in her body that she had never felt before.

"Mmm, Iffy?" Compa said sweetly.

"Y-Yeah Compa?" IF said, trying her hardest to hide her blushing face.

"Have your breasts grown a little? Cause they feel like they have…" Compa wondered.

"Oh, I dunno. I-I guess so…" IF answered awkwardly.

"Mmmmm… well they feel a little bigger... " Compa said innocently.

"O-Oh…" IF said unsurely. More cutesy thoughts of Compa appeared in IF's little mind, the adventurer blushing a bunch with her thoughts and the way Compa held her breasts while holding onto her on the motorcycle. IF shook off everything that she was currently feeling, trying her best to keep her eyes on the road. _Focus on the road and not on Compa, or else this is going to be a really long ride home…_ the adventurer thought.

Half an hour later, the two finally arrived at Planeptune's Basilicom. IF slowed down and parked her motorcycle right in front of the Basilicom, where there was a few reserved spots for Neptune and Nepgear's closest friends.

"Hey Compa? We're here," IF said. "

H-Huh?" Compa said, awoken by IF's voice as the nurse-in-training had fallen asleep on the adventurer's back on the ride.

"I said we're here you silly goose. Wake uppp," IF said playfully.

"Ohhh! Sorry Iffy, I'm just really sleepy today…" Compa said, yawning. She got off of the motorcycle and released her grip around IF's waist. "

Heh, you're just like Plutia with all that sleepiness of yours," IF joked.

"I guess you're right about that," Compa said. "Oh jeez, I just realized it's quite cold today."

"Yeah, same here. Let's head inside quickly," IF told her, grabbing her hand and running towards the Basilicom's entrance.

"Owie! You don't have to pull so hard on my little arm, Iffy!" Compa complained.

The two were soon inside of the Basilicom, and heading upstairs to Neptune and Nepgear's large apartment. Once they got all the way upstairs they saw that their apartment room door was wide open and the two stopped in their tracks.

"I wonder why the door is open like that," IF said.

"Did their apartment get robbed?" Compa said worriedly.

"I doubt that option. Nep and Gear would've been able to easily fight off the robbers in their HDD forms if it was that option," IF stated.

"Yeah you're right, but it's still weird…" Compa said.

"I agree, Compa. Let's see what this is about then," IF said, as the two slowly walked into the apartment.

"Hello, is anyone here?" Compa asked shakily.

"The door was left open for whatever reason," IF said.

"IF, Compa, is it you two girls?" a voice asked.

"Histoire, is that you?" IF wondered.

"Yes it's just me. Can you close the door for me, I will be out in a few moments, I'm currently taking a shower," Histoire said.

IF and Compa looked at each other with the same pair of confused eyes. "I wonder how the heck a tomb can take a shower," IF said, sliding a giggle out of her.

"Me too Iffy, and she's so tiny too," Compa said, giggling more than her adventuring friend as she closed the front door.

Several moments later, Histoire came out of the bathroom in only a large bath towel that covered all of her hair and body. "Sorry about that, you two. Happy to see you girls again," she said, smiling. "

Are Nep-Nep and Ge-Ge here? We came in and saw the front door wide open," Compa said.

"I'm afraid you just missed the two. They both went out to Lastation in order to help out Noire and Uni with a job twenty minutes ago," Histoire told them. "Apparently about some monsters that popped up in the country."

"Oh, should we go help them out?" IF asked.

"I'm sure that four goddesses can take out whatever monsters are around. They said they would return in an hour," Histoire replied.

"Well if you're calm about it, then I'm sure there's nothing to really worry about," IF said.

"Plus, I am sure you girls had a long day yourselves. Neptune and Nepgear have been here playing games the entire day, so they can use a bit of a job," Histoire added. "You girls have a seat. I will be heading to bed now."

"Alright Histy, good night!" Compa said enthusiastically. Histoire nodded and headed towards her bedroom.

"Should I try to make dinner then?" IF wondered.

"Iffy, you should relax, I'll make dinner this time. It's the least I can do for you picking me up from nursing school every day," Compa said, skipping into the kitchen.

"Well, okay then," IF said, sitting on the couch, knowing she couldn't change Compa's mind. As Compa took out the necessary ingredients for the girls' dinner, IF couldn't help but take several peeks at Compa while she prepared the food for the two of them. This brought on that same tingly feeling that IF was feeling on the ride home again. _Aww dammit, she looks so damn adorable while she's cooking food like that,_ the adventurer thought to herself. _I have to tell her how I feel… I have to, I have to!_

"Iffy, does pasta sound good to you?" Compa asked cheerfully.

"Uh yeah, sure thing," IF answered.

Compa only hummed to herself happily with her friend's answer and continued preparing ingredients for the pasta. "I'll make it extra special for me and my bestest friend, Iffy!" she said excitedly.

IF winced at the mention of the word 'friend'. Despite Compa's sweet and innocent voice, the word 'friend' came out as something horrible. _Oh Compa, you have no idea how much I want to be more than friends… dammit… distract yourself IF, just distract yourself for the time being…_

In an attempt to distract herself from her fantasies of Compa, IF grabbed the TV remote and turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels and eventually found a channel she thought she was satisfied with. That channel showcased a couple kissing passionately in a house, their faces not completely visible to the viewers. IF slowly turned her head towards Compa, who was now finishing up the pasta.

 _Great, I try to distract myself from Compa and then I find a show that makes me want Compa even more now. Oh why can't I just kiss her already…_ IF thought as she sighed loudly. Her loud sigh caught Compa's attention, as the pinkish-blonde looked over to her.

"Iffy? Is something the matter?" she asked.

"To be honest with you… yes…" IF replied sadly. "But… let's talk about that after we eat…"

"Oh okay," Compa said, nodding. "Either way, that was quite appropriate timing. The pasta is done!"

IF got up from the couch and walked over to the table to sit down. Compa put out the pasta into two plates and placed them on the table on opposite sides of each other. "There! All done! Now it's time to eat up!" Compa exclaimed.

"Heh, you seem pretty hyped about it, Compa," IF said.

"Yes! It's because it's my special friendship pasta, made only for my bestest friends," Compa explained.

IF winced at the word 'friend' again, but had to make it unnoticeable since her crush was standing right in front of her. She sat down at the table, Compa soon followed. "Woah, this looks delicious," IF said in shock.

"I hope you like it, Iffy," Compa said with a smile. IF couldn't help but blush at Compa, trying her best to not make it noticeable. _She's just so… perfect… oh Compa…_ she thought. She shook off her thoughts and took a deep breath. _Just make it through dinner, and tell her how you feel about her. Just make it through this food…_

"Iffy? You okay? You seem to be lost in thought," Compa noticed.

"Wh-Whaaat?" IF shrieked, startled out of her own thoughts.

"I was right, wasn't I?" Compa said. "Is there something bugging you?"

IF stared down at her food and then looked up back at Compa. "If I'm honest with you, Compa… something has been bugging me for quite sometime actually…" she told her.

"I-I know you said that you'd tell me after we ate, but now I need to know Iffy," Compa said, her eyes shining with confusion. "Just tell me what's been bugging you, Iffy…"

"C-Compa, it's easier said than done…" IF said, looking down again. "If only I could tell you without being afraid…"

"No… I think I know what's going on with you!" Compa said suddenly.

"You… do?" IF asked.

"Yeah! You have a crush on a boy!" Compa exclaimed. "Is it someone from the guild?"

"N-No Compa, I don't have a crush on a boy…" IF answered. _And here comes the friendship ruiner, but I have to tell her, either now or never…_ she thought. "Compa, I have a crush on you…"

Compa's eyes widened. "Iffy…" she said, flabbergasted.

"Actually, 'crush' is an understatement. I'm in love with you, Compa," IF admitted, her blushing face as red as a firetruck.

"I-Iffy… I wasn't expecting this…" Compa said softly. "You're really in love with me…?"

"You're probably not gonna want to be friends with me anymore because I told you how I truly feel about you…" IF said, sulking. She got up from her seat at the table and walked over to where Compa sat at the other side.

"And you might hate me after I do this, but this is what I've always wanted to do…"

IF grabbed Compa by her pink sweater and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. At first Compa was surprised by her friend's quick action, but soon relaxed into the kiss. IF rested her arms over Compa's shoulders and Compa soon followed by placing her hands on IF's hips. _Compa… she isn't resisting… but why…?_

After a few more moments, the two separated from their kiss. "C-Compa… you weren't r-resisting my k-kiss… wh-why though?" IF stammered.

"Iffy, I've always wanted you to do that, only because I was afraid to make the first move and confess…" Compa said. "I'm in love with you too, Iffy."

"A-Are you serious?" IF wondered.

Compa responded by pulling IF into another kiss, this one much longer than the last. After several moments the two separated again from their kiss. "Is that proof enough for you, Iffy?" she said as she smiled.

"C-Compa…" IF said, blushing incredibly hard.

"I love you, Iffy," Compa told her.

 _This is a dream come true… I can't believe this is happening, right here… right now…_ IF thought. She smiled brightly. "I love you too, Compa," she beamed.

"Aww, you look so cute when you're happy like that, Iffy," Compa stated.

"Well, you just made me the happiest girl in the world, Compa… I love you to bits and pieces," IF said, as the two leaned in for their third kiss in several minutes.

"I-Iffy…" Compa said in between their kiss.

"C-Compa… my Compa…" IF said as she held Compa closer to her.

The two kissing girls were so enveloped in their kiss that they didn't notice the apartment door opening and two lilac-haired girls peeping inside. "Nepgear, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" one asked.

"Awww, I knew sooner or later those two would have confessed to each other, Neptune," Nepgear said, smiling. "Let's not be rude and interrupt their moment."

"Well this is the third time those two lovebirds are kissing in around five minutes, but okay then, heh," Neptune said, chuckling.

"Wait, how do you know that, Neptune?" Nepgear asked.

"I'm the protagonist, Nep Jr., I have my ways of gathering useful information," Neptune replied.

"Well uh… okay then," Nepgear said unsurely. "But we should really let those two have their moment, I don't think we're supposed to be here right now."

"Okay fine, let's get ice cream and come back," Neptune said as she closed the door quietly.

Right then, the two separated from their kiss and looked at each other lovingly.

"Did you hear anything, Iffy?" Compa asked.

"Nope, not at all," IF replied.

"Hmm, okay," Compa nodded.

"We're gonna have to tell the others soon, you know," IF said, with a light blush on her cheeks.

"It doesn't have to be right now though, so let's just enjoy our moment," Compa whispered. "Love you, Iffy."

"Love you too, Compa," IF said as the couple held each other tight and kissed again, knowing that each and every day would be an amazing one.

* * *

 **Maybe I'll write more, I dunno. Hope you enjoyed.. ;v;**


End file.
